<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your hearts know in silence by Nestra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625223">your hearts know in silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra'>Nestra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e06 Sex and Candy, Everyone loves everyone and nothing hurts, Michael Guerin's secret pibble heart, Michael Guerin: Hufflepuff extraordinaire, Multi, guerinweek20, mgweek20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They all froze for a moment, Michael looking at Alex, Alex looking at Maria, and Maria determinedly not looking at anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your hearts know in silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Michael Guerin Week 2020, Day 7 for the prompt “Bi Visibility Day.” I know it's not technically a prompt, but I'm cheating. Title from "Self-Knowledge XVII" by Khalil Gibran.</p>
<p>Thanks to grit kitty for beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's phone chimed softly on the floor. He was pretty sure it was still in his jeans, which were...too far away for him to reach, especially without his leg on.</p>
<p>They'd dropped into exhausted sleep, but the Airstream's bed was barely big enough for two people. Three was not sustainable for any longer than a few hours. He still wished the phone hadn't woken him up, because as soon as his mind shook off the grogginess, it started churning.</p>
<p>He didn't regret what they'd done, but—it was complicated, not that he—if Maria—would Michael—if they—</p>
<p>Maybe he could get out of bed, over to his leg, pull it on, get dressed, and make it out the door without waking up either of his bed partners. He was on the outside, at least, as close to the edge as he could get, while Michael was pressed against the wall and Maria half on top of him. If he moved slowly and carefully, maybe it would work.</p>
<p>He made it as far as sitting up before Michael stirred, turning his face towards Alex.</p>
<p>"Morning," Michael murmured, neither his voice or expression giving Alex any insight into how he was feeling.</p>
<p>"I was just going to—" He gestured to his leg.</p>
<p>"You're leaving?"</p>
<p>He had the thought that this conversation would be less fraught if Michael was wearing a shirt. Or pants. "I don't know. Should I?" </p>
<p>"No." Maria's voice came from behind Michael.</p>
<p>Alex sighed. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up. Either of you."</p>
<p>They all froze for a moment, Michael looking at Alex, Alex looking at Maria, and Maria determinedly not looking at anything.</p>
<p>"I don't know how to do this," Alex said. "I've never—"</p>
<p>"You think any of us have?" Maria said, then looked at Michael. "Wait, have you—?"</p>
<p>"No," Michael said in exasperation. "And even if I had, it wouldn't have been...like this."</p>
<p>"I would really like to put on my leg and my jeans."</p>
<p>"Let me help," Michael said, nudging Maria until she slid off him.</p>
<p>Alex scooted to the side to let Michael clamber out of the bed. Michael pulled on his underwear with quick motions before standing and passing Alex's prosthesis to him.</p>
<p>"Please make coffee," Maria pleaded. "Even that shitty instant stuff you have will make this easier to deal with."</p>
<p>While the water heated, they all got dressed, Alex politely turning his back while Maria got out of bed as though he hadn't seen what he saw last night. Not that he'd looked at her, exactly, but she'd lain next to Michael as Alex kissed him, holding tight to Michael's hand as Alex's mouth found his way to—</p>
<p>The microwave beeped and startled Alex out of his reverie. "We have got to talk about this."</p>
<p>"Didn't think that was your style," Michael said, a metaphorical arrow that landed precisely as aimed.</p>
<p>Maria handed Alex a steaming mug before she settled at the top of the bed, back against the half-wall. "Alex is right."</p>
<p>"We can't just let it be something that happened and move on?" Michael was playing at flippancy, but Alex had seen the look in his eyes when he'd reached out for Alex and Maria, wanting to cling to both of them as much as possible. He didn't think there had been a moment that Michael hadn't been touching him somewhere.</p>
<p>"Is that what you want?" he asked Michael.</p>
<p>Michael leaned back against his work table, arms folded and head bowed. "What else am I supposed to do?"</p>
<p>Michael would never ask for both of them, because he would never take the risk of being rejected. Alex would never have considered it until adrenaline and relief had led them to it. And Maria—he looked at Maria, knowing what she was thinking without having to ask. She was smarter and more selfless than either of them. She'd seen the answer when Alex couldn't.</p>
<p>"I just want us all to be happy," Maria said to Alex. "You know how he feels about us, and you know I love you, no matter what."</p>
<p>It would take a lot of work. It would require negotiation and care to maneuver through all of their feelings and fears. But he could see the shape of it—nights with him and Michael, nights knowing that Michael and Maria were together. And sometimes all of them together, loving each other, in whatever form that took.</p>
<p>Michael had the same uncertain look on his face again, not yet able to believe that they wouldn't force him to choose. But he and Maria knew better than anyone just how much love Michael had to give.</p>
<p>"We can try," he said. "I can't promise that it'll be easy, or that I won't...freak out sometimes."</p>
<p>"Let's be real," Michael said. "If anyone's going to screw up, it's gonna be me."</p>
<p>Maria rested her head on Alex's shoulder, and he lifted an arm to wrap around her shoulder and pull her close. "How about this? No one freaks out. No one screws up. It just works."</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
<p>"Of course," she said. Alex couldn't see her face, but he knew what it sounded like when Maria was smiling. "Don't forget, I can see the future."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on Twitter as <a href="https://twitter.com/akaNestra">@akaNestra</a> and Tumblr as <a href="https://changingthingslikeleaves.tumblr.com/">changingthingslikeleaves</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>